Aftermath
by Kate Maxwell
Summary: Virgil is traumatized after the events during 'Mutation' and its up to his family to help him through this hard time. Will they be able to make it through this together? And what about the city? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Aftermath

Chapter One

Virgil jumped awake, his hair sticking to him in places from the amount of sweat pouring down his face from the nightmare that he had just had. Looking around the room he found Richie sat on the chair next to him, his book that was on his lap on the floor.

"Virg, hey its ok" Richie said with quiet voice and a hand resting on Virgil's shoulder, getting zapped from the shock of Virgil and revealed how asleep his best friend was.

"Richie? I'm sorry, I didn't mean it!" Virgil said realising that he was back in his room with his best friend sat next to him, seeing Richie shaking his hand from where he had pulled back and was getting feeling back into it from the tingling sensation.

"It's ok V, don't worry about it… just as long as you're ok" Richie said with a smile pushing his glasses back up his nose with one hand while flexing the other.

Virgil looked away from Richie and down at the sheets, gripping them tightly and kept his eyes closed to fight against the tears that were building up and threatening to leak out. "I-I k-know… I… I" He muttered with a croak as his shoulders shook from the suppressed tears.

Richie moved from his chair and sat on the bed along side Virgil, "Virgil its ok… everything is fine now" He said pulling his best friend, his brother into a comforting hug.

Letting him express the built up emotions from the shock of the nightmares Virgil had been having though most of the time his friend just fell back to sleep and not waking up for a long time.

"I-I j-just feel f-foolish" Virgil muttered into Richie's chest, his own arms around Richie's.

"It's ok Virgil, after you've been through… after what I put you through…" Richie muttered with a sigh remembering how Virgil had been turned into a monster in the first place, because of his experiment.

Virgil sniffed and coughed harshly amongst Richie's arms, "W-we didn't know… b-but it… it was j-just" He muttered before giving way to a fresh bout of tears.

"Shh V, just let the reaction out… that's the only way you're going to get better" Richie said hugging his best friend closer pushing the building headache away from his own forehead.

"I-I'm ok Rich…" Virgil croaked with a cough and started to pull away from Richie.

Richie moved away and retrieved the glass of water from the bedside cabinet before offering it to Virgil, "Here Virg" He said with a small smile and left a hand on the glass as Virgil used both of his to hold the glass as he sipped on it to sooth his throat.

Once the glass was half full, Virgil pushed it away and was taken away by Richie. "Thanks bro… I can't really remember what has happened the last few days" He said trying to remember but all he could remember was feeling trapped and lost in the energy that was the monster.

"You've been asleep for three days since I gave you the cure to what caused your… transformation" Richie said moving back to his chair and took off his glasses to rub the bridge of his nose to help with the headache. "I found out that the energy… your energy was tainted so you've been asleep or throwing up energy for the past three days" He carried on explaining to Virgil with what had happened.

"I-I r-remember… I-it was h-hungry b-but I-it couldn't feed w-without t-the pain" Virgil spoke up and remembered feeling dark and alone with nothing but the monster pushing him away into the darkness, with the monster taking away his body and making it for his own.

Richie watched as Virgil curled up on his self, his body flickered with his normal purple/white energy before coming off in pulses slightly making the lights and the stereo flicker. "Virg, take it easy please!" He called out to his best friend, trying to get through to him while he suffered a back flash.

* * *

Sharon looked up from her cup of coffee, her fifth one this afternoon as she had tried and failed to sleep so she hoped that the caffeine would keep her awake and together once her young brother woke up from his sleep.

"Sharon, are you ok? Maybe you should go into the other room and try and get some sleep" Adam said resting his hand on one of hers.

"I'm ok Adam… I'll survive but what about Virgil?" Sharon asked just as the lights flickered earning winces from everyone around the table.

"He might be awake now as this is worse than when he had his nightmares" Robert spoke up before taking a long drink from his coffee.

"I guess so Daddy" Sharon said with a sigh as the lights went out with a loud bang coming from the basement.

Adam sighed and got up from the table, "I better go and see to that" He said stretching his hand over to where the torch was before heading out of the kitchen to see to the fuse box located down in the basement.

Robert sighed and looked up towards the upper floor, "I just hope that Virgil is ok… he's been through a traumatic experience and I am worried about his other identity" He said speaking up his worries to his daughter.

"I know daddy, but all we can do is be there… for both of them" Sharon said remembering seeing Richie at breakfast while Adam sat with Virgil, seeing that the blonde young man had hardly any sleep and was worse than she was.

"We'll pull through this Sharon, you just have to have hope and soon things will come back to normal" Robert said with a soft smile as Adam's head returned, the rest of his body down in the basement.

"He's blown all of the fuses… have you got any more spares somewhere?" Adam asked with a tired sigh with streaks of dirt on his face.

"Somewhere Adam, I'll give you a hand… Sharon, can you go upstairs with a cup of coffee for Richie" Robert asked his daughter before finishing his own and got up from the table.

"Sure Dad, but I don't know how to face Virgil… I know he's my brother but knowing that he's a metahuman, and he's Static! But I don't know how to talk to him…" Sharon said not moving from her place at the table.

"Boo, just because he has powers doesn't mean he hasn't changed from who he is… and at the moment he's a teenage boy that has been through a traumatic experience and needs his family" Adam said from where he waited in the doorway.

"Adam's right Sharon, at the moment he just needs us… and as the city's hero, well he needs to get trust and control of his powers back so all we can do is be there for Virgil" Robert said as he dug out the spare fuses and walked over to Adam.

"You're right Daddy, I'll get that coffee done for Richie" Sharon said with a small smile and rose up from the table to get on and make a cup of coffee for the genius metahuman upstairs.

* * *

Virgil opened his eyes and uncurled slightly, "Hey, you back with me?" A quiet familiar voice spoke up making him look up.

"Rich?" He spoke up with a small voice very much unlike his own.

"Yeah it's me, you ok now?" Richie asked moving to sit back on the bed, the bed sinking down along the edge.

"Think so… what happened?" Virgil asked seeing that the room was dark aside from the glow coming from Backpack's light.

"You had a flashback and your powers blew the fuses… but think that Mr H and Adam are working on restoring them" Richie explained and called Backpack over to run the scan of the city while they talked.

"I'm sorry… I wish these powers never came back… I'm just too afraid of them now that I've seen what they can truly do" Virgil said clenching at the sheets tightly feeling the powers tingling inside of him with a shudder down his spine.

"You don't mean that Virg, I know you! And you love your powers, you're just worried that you will become that monster again and I know you won't! You will fly the skies you love so much by my side once again behind that mask V, you'll see" Richie said slightly shocked to hear Virgil say how he wished that he never became Static.

"Rich…" Virgil muttered feeling his eyes burn again but Backpack sounded off letting them know that a metahuman attack was happening somewhere in Dakota.

"Awkward timing 'pack" Richie muttered as he got up off the bed, "You feel up to coming V?" He asked seeing that Virgil was looking at Backpack, who climbed up onto Richie's back into the normal spot he rested.

Virgil shook his head and tucked back down in the blankets, putting his back to his best friend hoping that if he went back to sleep then the pain and awkwardness would have gone.

Richie inwardly sighed and left Virgil to lie in bed, "Just hope that you will come back one day Static, for me please" He said quietly before leaving the room not noticing a pair of brown eyes watched him from under the sheets.

* * *

Sharon gave up making the cup of coffee as she quickly talked to Gear before he disappeared off to the mall in the city, where the Metabreed was up to no good.

The power came back on with a slight hum and the TV flickered back into life in time for the news report to start.

_And with a attack on Dakota Hills Mall with no sign of the city's hero Static during the monster attack that had destroyed several power stations and parts of the city, which are soon being checked out and assessed for the damage repair costs. _

_Metahuman gangs and just normal crooks are keeping the tired police department on their toes as the city goes through this crisis without the energetic young superhero. _

_This reporter means no disrespect to Gear or to Rubberband Man or even to the mysterious Shebang but still, they don't have the same effect that Static has on the city. _

_The rumours of Static leaving the city are due to those who do not believe that the young hero has just gone to help his friends in the hero group, the Justice League but these rumours are unproved. _

_The question on everyone's mind is where is Static? We need him. _

_This is Shelly Sandoval reporting to you live from outside of Dakota Hills Mall. _

Sharon sighed and looked upstairs wondering how they were going to get Virgil to get back to trusting his powers and back to the hero that he once loved to be.

* * *

To be continued

_A/N: Well here it is! The beginning of the long healing process for Virgil, will he go back to becoming the hero of the city back to Static? And what about Richie? Will he blame himself for doing this to Virgil in the first place?_

_Stay tuned to find out! _


	2. Chapter 2

Aftermath  
Chapter Two

Richie sighed to himself as he flew through the sky heading towards the gas station, the battle of Dakota Hills Mall was short as the police arrived back from stopping a pair of shoplifters so he had their help in catching the new Metabreed.

'_Puff was having more fun fighting her team than me!_' Richie thought shaking his head slightly before landing outside their headquarters of their superhero gig, wincing slightly at the movement of his bruised ribs.

Once he was inside the Gas Station Richie removed his helmet with a grateful sigh, "Backpack put the coffee maker on" He said tiredly before crashing on the couch, rubbing his eyes.

Digging out the cell phone frrom his pocket Richie dialed the number he knew off by heart and waited for someone to answer.

"Hawkins Residence" A tired voice answered.

"Hey Adam it's Richie, just thought I'll check in before coming back" Richie replied as he fought his boots off with one hand while Backpack clawed around near the coffee machine.

"Hey Rich, Robert's upstairs while Sharon's asleep at last" Adam spoke softly.

"That's good to hear Adam, I was thinking about stopping in town to get a few things before coming back, if you need anything I can get it then" Richie said as he got up to get his regular clothes out.

"Um I'm not sure Rich, you could pick up some more fuses if you could... just in case we run out at an akwward moment" Adam replied with a soft moan in the background.

"Ok Adam, I'll let you get back to sleep" Richie said with a small smile guessing that Sharon had moved in her sleep.

"Ok Rich and thanks" Adam replied before hanging up with a small click.

"Thanks Backpack, can you x-ray my ribs while I change" Richie told his robot buddy as he took the large mug from the coffee maker, he took a long drink of it the last bitter drink before putting the mug down on the table.

Removing his shirt and threw it onto the back of the chair Richie winced slightly at the movement before Backpack scanned his rib cage, and moved over to the computer allowing Richie to put his t-shirt on.

Backpack printed up the results on the monitor as Richie got changed into his street clothes making a mental list of what he needed to buy for his plan on cheering Virgil up.

* * *

Robert sighed as he closed the bathroom door closing his eyes and rubbed his temples. Virgil had fallen back to sleep shortly after accepting a glass of water, but had turned away the tray of food.

'_I got to get him to eat something but everything we try he turns it down_' He thought with a sigh and worked on having a wash before returning to Virgil's bedroom.

* * *

Richie loaded his rucksack with the shopping before leaving the store with his mind on other things, crashing into someone.

"Oh sorry, I was..." Richie appologized putting his glasses back up on his nose before offering a hand. "Daisy?" He asked surprised in seeing their friend.

"Thanks Richie, you were what?" Daisy asked as she was helped up onto her feet and straightened her clothes.

"Just got things on my mind, you know with my folks out of town and Virg's got the flu" Richie said with a small smile shrugging his shoulders.

"Oh right, was going to ask if you knew where he was" Daisy said with a smile before a cell phone rang making them both check their phones. "Mine, I better go. Say hi to Virgil for me" She said before walking into the convienence store leaving Richie to continue back to Virgil's place.

Richie shook his head with a sigh stuffing his hands into his pockets and headed off to the quickest route he knew past the clean up across the city. '_Wish it was the flu but its not, its something I done... did to him_' He thought to himself with a inward groan.

* * *

Virgil woke up slowly blinking the tiredness away from his eyes and looked around the room, and sighed when he saw his father asleep in the chair.

Throwing his sheets off Virgil slowly got onto his feet walking slowly hoping that he wouldn't wake his father up, he opened the door and continued to pad along the hallway towards the bathroom.

Once in there Virgil winced slightly at the brightness of the bathroom before looking in the mirror and sighed when he saw his reflection in it.

Facing Virgil was a face he didn't recognize, this young man was pale like a milky coffee while around his eyes were dark patches. The normally energetic brown eyes were dull and lifeless, all the signs showed that he had gone through something tragic.

Virgil fought to remember if he ever looked this bad before but he couldn't. Closing his eyes hiding away from the reflection on the mirror he crashed back down onto the toilet seat with a groan, hiding his face in his hands hoping that when he moved them away everything would be back the way things were.

The creature's roar full of power and hunger echoed in Virgil's mind making his hands clasp onto his ears with his eyes screwed tightly shut, fighting the memories that flooded back to him.

* * *

Richie sighed with relief as he got to the top of the stairs leading up to the Hawkins Residence before letting himself in quietly, he could make out the sleeping forms of Adam and Sharon on the couch so he crept into the kitchen.

'_Mr H must be upstairs_' Richie thought to himself as he unloaded his rucksack of the items he had purchased for his plans to cheer Virgil up.

Once that small job was done, Richie switched the coffee maker on before leaving the kitchen and quietly headed up the stairs to see if Robert wanted a cup of coffee, and to see if Virgil was awake.

Hearing a small thud Richie hurried to the source of the news to find Robert rubbing his elbow, his eyes half closed. "Mr H?" He spoke softly before looking at the bed to see it empty. "Where's V?" Richie asked as Robert woke up a bit more.

"I'm not sure I guess he's gone to the bathroom, I'll head downstiars and make a coffee" Robert said stretching slightly and adjusted his glasses before leaving the bedroom.

Richie sighed and rubbed his temples before stripping Virgil's bed to replace the sheets with fresh linen, he had done it several times with help from the other family members. Once the dirty linen was put into the basket, Richie left the bedroom and headed towards the bathroom as the clean linen was stored in a cupboard in there.

"Virg? You ok bro?" Richie asked knocking on the door softly before putting his ear near the door, he could hear muffled cries coming from the room. "V?" He called again before opening the door slightly.

Looking around the room he found Virgil sat behind the door his face burried in his legs and his arms wrapt tightly around himself, rocking slightly. '_Oh Virg_' He thought with a sigh before bending down beside him, "Hey V, come on! Let's get you out of here" Richie spoke softly resting his hand on Virgil's shoulder hoping to get through to him.

"R-rich" Virgil's voice spoke up a little croaky before looking up at his friend wiping the tear stains away from his eyes and cheeks.

"Yeah its me, come on let's get you back to your room and we can talk if you want" Richie said softly with a smile moving back to help Virgil get up onto his feet, Virgil took it shakily and rose up onto his feet with his weight being supported by Richie.

"Mm sorry Rich..." Virgil muttered as Richie helped him back to the bedroom.

"It's ok Virg, you were there for me so now I'm here for you" Richie replied as they got to the bedroom, "I'll go and get the clean linen in a minute" He told his friend helping him onto the edge of the bed.

"Thanks Rich, you're right about it but I can't..." Virgil said sitting down on the edge of the bed and pulled himself back into the small ball he had been in the bathroom.

Richie inwardly sighed and sat down on the bed, "You can't what Virg?" He asked looking at Virgil carefully trying to figure out what he was going to say.

"H-how can you be around me? After what I done? What I became? I can't be around anyone after that..." Virgil said softly with a small croak, with his throat closing up and his eyes burned with the threat of new tears.

Richie hung his head hiding his face in his hands, his shoulders shaking from his own supressed tears pushing the memories and horrors of his time when he was held captive by Brainiac.

"I-I asked myself the same thing once I learned how dangerous I have become... I'm different Virgil but at the same time I am like you" Richie spoke softly his voice muffled by his hands.

"When I realized that it was that stupid experiment that caused you to transform... I was horrified to realize that I did that to you, I became obsessed to finding a cure while Adam and Shenice was out in the streets trying to buy me time..." He continuedf but was stopped by a hand resting on his arm.

"Rich... I-I couldn't... we couldn't" Virgil croaked before coughing harshly past his dried up throat, Richie held him straight until the coughing fit passed.

"Here Virg, sip it gently..." Richie spoke quietly helping Virgil take slow sips from the glass of water that was on the bedside cabnet. "I should have known that there would have been consequences, there always is" He added moving the glass away once Virgil pushed it away.

"It's ok Rich... we couldn't have known, what has happened has happened right?" Virgil spoke softly leaning against Richie, his eyes half closed worn out from the small panic attack and coughing fit.

Richie sighed softly and leaned back against the wall, Virgil shuffled up and leaned against Richie's side. "You're right V, we can take our time and get you back up in the sky soon enough" He replied with a soft smile and felt Virgil nod slightly against his arm before falling asleep.

* * *

Robert finished making the coffees and put the coffee maker back on with a clean filter when he heard Adam stirring in the lounge before taking one of the cups of coffee upstairs to Richie.

Stopping outside his son's room Robert opened the door quietly to find Virgil and Richie fast asleep together under a blanket, tear stains on both of their faces.

Sighing to himself Robert closed the door and walked back downstairs wondering if things would start getting better, and hoped that his son became the hero he once loved to be.

* * *

On the other side of the city at Dakota Docks, the quiet sounds of the docks and the water of the lake usually soothing was unusually still.

The gulls swooped down on the lake's surface but pulled up calling in distress before flying away from the lake as it started to bubble and boil from an unknown source under the surface.

Trouble was brewing at Dakota Docks unaware by the citizens of the city.

To be continued...

* * *

I am so sorry that this took so long to update! But my co-author gave up on this so I had to take it back, then my muses went AWOL but they're back with a vengence so I'm slowly filtering through the ideas and Aftermath - I am pleased to say - is one of the fics going through the idea spin!

So stay tuned!


	3. Chapter 3

Aftermath  
Chapter Three

Richie stirred awake slowly with a soft moan seeing the fuzzy bedroom was dark with the only light coming from the alarm clock on the bedside cabinet and under the crack of the door leading out of the bedroom.

Looking down he could make out Virgil curled up with his head against Richie's chest while the rest of his body was almost in Richie's lap.

Richie smiled softly and slowly reached over for his glasses hoping not to stir Virgil as he continued to sleep soundly without any nightmares. With his glasses on he could make out the time and inwardly sighed when he heard Virgil mutter in his sleep and stretched catlike before sighing and opened his eyes slightly.

Richie's smile widened, "Hey" He spoke softly and moved with a soft moan.

"Hey... you ok?" Virgil asked with a croaky voice full of sleep and moved with a slight stiffness in the neck and shoulders.

"Yeah I'm fine Virg, just stiff, are you hungry?" Richie asked as he rubbed the back of his neck and sat up a little.

"I guess... means we have to get up" Virgil said with a soft moan as he rose to get up even though part of him wanted to stay where he was, feeling warm and safe.

Richie was glad that the room was dark feeling his cheeks burn slightly giving him the tad tale sign of him blushing. "It does, I stopped at the shop on the way back from the gas station" He said pushing his glasses back up his nose from where they had slipped.

"What did you get?" Virgil asked looking up at Richie from where he laid down, he had moved his head to rest in Richie's lap.

"Well we'll have to get up and find out won't we" Richie said with a small laugh as Virgil pouted.

_I've missed this... just being a normal teenager and not having to worry about metahuman attacks or Backpack's alarm going off _Virgil thought to himself as he moved away to let Richie got up. "I guess" He replied softly running a hand through his hair.

"V... about the talk we had before falling asleep..." Richie started to say unsure how to say what was on his mind.

Virgil moved to lean against the wall with Richie, "It's ok Rich, it's my fault for not being careful enough around one of your experiments" He said resting his head on Richie's shoulder remembering how all this trouble had started.

Richie sighed, "Shows how dangerous I am, how my powers can be evil" He said softly looking down at his hands, clenching them into fists.

"Rich... we... I..." Virgil tried to say and calmed himself down with a few deep breaths and covered Richie's hands with his own. "We're both afraid of our powers after this experience but deep down I've feared my powers since I first got them, I soon learnt how to control them but I treated them with respect" He continued softly. "I know I showed off as my confidence grew but as I learnt more about my powers I began to trust them and learn about how strong they are, but after seeing the power of that monster..." Virgil stopped, shuddering at the memories that flooded back to him.

Richie remained silent he could see that virgil was battling his inner demons while Virgil's words sunk into him making his own inner demons fade away.

"It was different... a different feeling, it felt like the power was tainted and wrong. I can't describe it" Virgil continued talking through the flurry of memories then hit a blank area. "I can't really remember anything else" He said rubbing his eyes tiredly.

Richie sighed, "It turned out that my experiment tainted your powers and the energy monster was always trying to take in more energy to purify itself of your own energy, to free it from you" He said as he rose up from the bed and stretched.

"The cure I made was pretty much a normal zap cap with a few extras, it was a little hurried but at least you're back... W...I... we wouldn't have been able to cope without you" Richie continued turning around to put his back to Virgil, his shoulders and voice shook slightly with suppressed tears.

The bed creaked slightly as Virgil got up from it and crossed over to Richie, "Rich..." He spoke softly unsure what to say. Richie remained still with his arms crossed against his chest, his shoulders shaking a little harder.

"T-thanks Richie" Virgil said pulling his friend into a hug, "Thanks for rescuing me and being here now to help me through this like I am here to help you" He continued softly, his voice muffled by Richie's back.

* * *

"Hey Marty! Easy on the starboard side! We'll hit the side of the dock if we continue like this!" The captain yelled up to his first mate.

"Ok Jim! Just that she's pulling off to the left! You better check out the engine room then the rudder" Marty replied with a slight grunt as he fought to keep the boat straight.

"Ok Marty just keep her steady as best you can! Another hour or so and we'll be back on mainland at last" Jim replied before climbing inside the cabin to get access to the engines.

Marty looked out of the windows around the ship barely making out the ocean currents that rippled and flowed as the ship cut through the water. _Hope its just a simple glitch _He thought to himself as he continued to hold the ship steady.

Jim tapped the thermalstat making sure that it was reading the engine's temperature right before checking the other parts of the enging but couldn't find anything wrong.

"Marty, I checked the engine and there doesn't seem to be anything wrong! I'm going to try and see if something is wrong with the rudder" Jim reported over the internal radio.

"Ok Jim! She still seems to be pulling right, so take it easy" Marty replied his voice sounding slightly strained.

"I will just keep her steady! I like my hands where they are" Jim replied with a small laugh.

* * *

Richie yawned and rubbed his eyes tiredly knocking his glasses askque as the microwave beeped, "Microwave's finished Rich" Virgil's voice said waking Richie up from his thoughts.

"Ok V, you feeling any better now?" Richie asked as he checked on the microwave before reaching for his coffee, sipping it and winced at the bitter taste.

"Yeah and you're right about that I needed a shower, I feel better than I did earlier" Virgil said quietly as he moved to sit down at the table remembering seeing Adam and Sharon were fast asleep while there was no sign of Robert anywhere.

"That's good Virg... and sorry about earlier, I should be careful what I should say..." Richie said not looking at the eggs that were boiling in the saucepan in front of him but his hands shook as they curled up into fists.

"Richie... it's ok! I am sure that things will work out... it will just take some time" Virgil said softly playing with a mark on the table. "Just have to find myself... then maybe one day I will find him" He added in a almost whisper.

"Virg... are you talking about Static? He's you not a different person, just like I'm Gear with or without the helmet and uniform" Richie said turning around to face Virgil.

"Virgil, its not Static who I-" Richie started to say but stopped abruptly when a drowsy Adam showed up in the kitchen.

"I... ah... smelt coffee" Adam said feeling that he walked into the middle of something private.

"Sure Adam help yourself" Richie said returning to the microwave, opening the door and stirred the bowl's contents before putting them back into the microwave to continue its cycle.

Virgil sighed quietly and looked at Richie's back, he tried to figure out what he was going to say before Adam came in. "Who you what Rich?" He asked as Adam made his coffee.

Richie shook his head slightly, "Never mind Virg, foods almost done..." He said focusing on the cooking as Adam left the kitchen with the coffees, full of sleep.

Virgil inwardly sighed and rested his head in his arms leaning heavily on the table, he went over the last couple of months noticing how he was looking more and more at Richie and less at Frieda and Daisy or any other girls.

Richie glanced back at his best friend seeing his brown eyes lost in thought, looking off at a distant space. He could see how troubled Virgil was and didn't need to be troubled by Richie's mixed up emotions and thoughts.

* * *

"Nothing I could see down there Marty and we're almost at the docks, so we can give her a good look over" Jim said as he entered the cabin.

"Take over for me Jim, want to get feeling back in my arms before we start docking" Marty said as he locked the controls and stepped away from them, rubbing his arms.

"Sure Marty, coffees in the bag" Jim replied taking over the controls, unlocking them and felt the tug. "It could be something dragging, harbour master might have a camera to check it out" He said as he felt his left arm protest slightly and increased the engine speed to let them get to the dock quicker.

"What do you think it is? Do you think it can be that monster Danny was talking about?" Marty asked remembering what a friend of theirs at the docks inn had told them.

"If you're talking about that monster that went around the city destroying the power stations, then there's no way it can be around" Jim said with a slight shrug. "Gear defeated it along with the other heroes, there has been no sign of Static since the first appearance of that monster.. not even a spark!" He continued with a sigh.

"Gear defeated it? Really? Wow, he's underestimated then but what about the other monster, the one that appeared at the second big bang?" Marty asked before sipping on the coffee he had poured out.

"Not really sure, word on the street is that the monster was created by two bang babies merging together because of the amount of metagas that was in that ship. It was supposedly destroyed by Static and Gear before the ship blew up" Jim said as he battled to keep the ship straight.

"Well that's good then, better slow down now Jim! Almost time to start docking" Marty told his captain and friend before finishing the small cup of coffee and sealed the flask.

"Great Marty, we're almost there and once we're locked up we can get some decent food in our stomachs!" Jim said with a laugh and handed the controls back to Marty.

"And you'll get to see Rosie again, stand aside there Romeo and let me park this" Marty replied with a laugh and lowered their speed as the docks approached rapidly.

Unknown to the two laughing boatmen who discussed and planned about what they would do once on dry land until their next delivery job, attached to the bottom of their boat's rudder was a large shadow ball with dark red lines flaring slightly.

"S- S- Sta- Static" Was the one thing repeating in its mind over and over again.

_**A big storm was brewing in Dakota docks but is the cities population including the heroes ready for this trouble?**_

_**They're about to find out.**_

* * *

To be continued! 


	4. Chapter 4

Aftermath Chapter Four

Virgil stretched and sighed tiredly, seeing Richie glance over at him and grinned, "I gotcha didn't I?" Richie said softly as the television played to itself, a rerun of Twilight Zone.

"You did Rich, thanks... we haven't been able to do this for a while haven't we?" Virgil asked softly, his left foot swinging off the side of the couch while Richie was sat on the other leg.

"It has but I could talk to Adam and Shenice and see if we can come up with some sort of rota, be easier on all of us... but only if you want to" Richie replied softly looking over his shoulder to see Backpack crawling up to sit on the side of the couch.

"Maybe... but I don't want to wear the mask anymore, everyone sees Static when the mask is on... everyone" Virgil said almost whispering. "But when it came off then nothing, just a normal teenager with a secret, using his powers occasionally to make things easier" He carried on quietly looking at the television in the dim light.

Richie watched his best friend with a sigh and looked at the television, "We're the same person Virgil with or without the mask, I thought you knew that better than me" Richie said softly taking his glasses off and rubbed his eyes, pushing the ideas that came to his mind away for now. "Besides when I see you, all I see is you Virgil, my best friend... my brother" He added putting his glasses on to see Virgil looking at him with shinning eyes.

Virgil crawled up and hugged Richie tightly, "Thank you Richie, if Pops couldn't help then you were always the one friend I could rely on..." He croaked into Richie's side, his voice filling with emotion.

Richie smiled and hugged Virgil back, even though he had his own nightmares and mixed emotions he knew to keep them away from Virgil. At least until Richie felt he was ready to reveal to Virgil, but needed to talk to someone first.

"You're welcome V, I'l always be here for you" Richie replied softly holding onto Virgil until the teenager fell back to sleep, catching up on the lost peaceful sleep he needed so much.

* * *

"Well just glad that you boys made it safely here, especially as they discovered that slow leak in your hull" The barman of the Dunken Locksmith said as he put down two large plates of his best steak pie and chips down in front of the two lucky sailors, Jim and Marty.

"Didn't even realise until Dean put that camera down there or when Kyle started unloading, and discovered that tar goop stuff all over the crates!" Jim replied before taking a drink from his beer bottle.

"Well just glad that you're safe, both of you! Got some news for you two, the latest gossip of the city" Rosie, the assistant bar keeper said as she joined the guys in the front away from the bar.

Marty grinned as Rosie came in and sat next to him, "Yeah well means that we're here on shore for longer especially the inquest into how the hole got there without us picking it up... but then again it was causing a slow leak" He said before tucking into his food glad to have someone else cooking for him instead of Jim or himself.

"Still what is that stuff all over our cargo? Something I've never seen before!" Jim said with a sigh before eating his own meal.

"Well that doesn't matter now guys, you're safe back here in Dakota! Let me close up before I get ya boys some rooms for the night" Bill the bar keeper said with a grin and got to work in clearing up his small inn and bar.

* * *

Sharon crept down the stairs with Adam following slowly behind her, "They weren't in his room so they've got to..." Sharon started to say when she saw Richie sat on the couch but in a odd angle.

"They're asleep, come on... into the kitchen, I'll get some coffee for us" Adam replied softly opening the door to the kitchen and was surprised to see Robert sat at the kitchen table nursing his own cup of coffee.

"Daddy? What are you doing up this late?" Sharon asked quietly as they got into the kitchen, the door closing quietly behind them so not to wake the sleeping teenagers.

"Just thought I would get some work done for the community center but I can't focus... I saw them in there, I am glad that they are sleeping peacefully" Robert said with a sigh and took a sip of his coffee.

"I am too Robert, Richie hasn't slept in the last few days except for a few hours earlier today" Adam siad with a smile and got Sharon and himself a coffee each before his cell phone rang.

"Who can that be Adam?" Sharon asked as Adam shrugged and answered his phone.

"Adam? It's Shenice! I need you to come down to the docks immediately, you are not going to believe this!" Shenice's loud voice was heard down the phone.

"S-shenice! Calm down, what's going on?" Adam asked wincing at the loudness of the young hero remembering that they agreed to call each on the cell phones rather than the shock voxes.

"The docks they're on fire! Every firefighter is here fighting it, you've got to get here Adam!" Shenice carried on, Adam could hear the roar of the firefighter's hoses in the background.

"Maybe I should wake Richie, sounds like we're going to need all the help we can get!" Adam replied looking over at Robert, who sighed and nodded before rising from the table and left the kitchen to wake Richie.

* * *

Chief Barnsdale couldn't believe how bad their week had been for the city, first a energy monster showed up destroying everything it touched and sucked up the electricity from the power stations. Now the docks were alight with fire coming from what appeared to be nowhere, it had started at a boat then spreaded throughout the docks.

Chief Rohan yelled down his radio over the roar of the hoses, he was oredering his team of firefighters into seperate teams in an attempt to contain the fire to just one area of the docks.

A huge explosion rocked the east side of the docks bursting into flames causing a shockwave across the docks, the fire roared louder than ever. The firemen and other enforcement and rescue services shuddered as the noise sounded alot like the energy monster that had terrified the city's population, costing the city thousands of dollars in repairs.

Shebang leapt up on one of the tall masts of the ships still docked at the harbour to try and see the main source of the fire or why the fire was spreading so quickly.

* * *

It took a while to get Richie awake enough to free himself from Virgil's hold on the blonde genius and a few black coffees into his system but now he was in the sky with Adam following close behind.

"Shebang I need a update" Gear said along the open shock vox channel glancing back at Adam to see that he had his own shock vox out.

"It's bad! Five members of the firefighters hae been burnt by what the paramedics are describing as lava jelly, sounds strange I know" Shebang yelled over the noise in the background.

Gear flinched slightly at the loudness of Shenice's voice. "Lava Jelly? Can you describe it Shebang? We're almost there, I can see the fire from here" He said seeing that the fire had lit the sky all around the docks and outer edges of the city. _Glad that Mr H's house is on the other side of the city from here _Richie thought to himself, a image of Virgil sleeping peacefully appeared in his mind while his heart fluttered lightly.

Shaking his head to clear his mind, he just heard Shenice starting to describe the 'lava jelly'. "It's really wierd Gear, its pure black like light is absorbed into it but at the same time there is a real hot fire burning all around it" Shebang informed him.

Gear's mind flashed back to the start of the second big bang, he was fighting alongside Static with their powers fully restored and better than ever.

In front of them was a large shadow like monster, a fused being made from two powerful metahumans Ebon and Hotstreak.

_It can't be, it was destroyed... they were destroyed _Gear thought to himself.

"-- can we do? They're tiring fast down here!" Shenice called over the shock vox.

"Are they trying just water?" Rubberband Man asked as they stopped and looked out over the docks.

Half of the warehouses were ablaze with savage fire eating at anything it could sink its fiery teeth into, burning away the supports before starting the side panels with any burnable contents going up in flames. The smoke was, thankfully, being blown away from the city and into Dakota Bay.

"They are! But they had to stop because the sand kept turning into molten glass!" Shenice yelled and sounds of explosions rocked through the docks.

Gear looked over at Rubberband Man before taking off to the sky towards the docks, he felt Backpack give him a water cap ready for anything. "Hang in there Shenice" He said as he prepared to enter the second most dangerous situation they came across in a matter of days.

* * *

"This is Shelly Sandoval reporting live from Dakota Docks where the police, firefighters and paramedics are all working together to try and fight the large fire that is burning and spreading rapidly behind me as you can see" Shelly Sandoval reported from where the police had set up safety barriers.

"Dakota's finest continues to protect the city but reports are coming in that the fires continue to burn out of control, Shebang has been seen on the scene while the other heroes have yet to emerge" She continued as the police waved her back away from the barrier.

"We are being told to back away from the docks by another two blocks for our own protection, I think I speak for everyone when I say, Come back Static we all need you" Shelly reported before the camera switched back to the studio.

* * *

A young man curled up tighter into the ball he had curled up into, the glow of the tv lighting his features. _I don't know if I can help... if Static could help..._ He thought to himself before giving way to a fresh wave of tears. 


	5. Chapter 5

Aftermath Chapter Five

The roar of the flames deafened the firefighters and the heroes as they worked together to fight the fire. Gear flew high overhead using a mixture of water and liquid nitrogen caps to try and help get the fire under control or at leat to stop it from spreading.

"Gear can you hear me?" Rubberband Man called over the shock vox channel, Gear could barely hear him over the roar of the flames and the firefighters hoses.

"Barely Adam, what's the matter? The fire keeps spreading," Gear replied as he flew up higher and coughed slightly from the smoke to get a better view of the docks, or at least what was left of them.

"They're going to pull back and give the fire to the west side of the docks, they want us to make some sort of ditch... an unburnable bank to buy them more time" Adam said loudly over the roar of the dock fire.

"How? It's going to take some time to do that" Gear said and then he sighed, _This will be so much easier if Virgil was with us _Richie thought as he tried to think how they would make the trench that the firefighters needed.

* * *

Robert watched his son from the kitchen doorway, he was trying to find the words to say to his lost son.

The newsreporter switched back to the scene of the docks fire, "_The firefighters are ordering evacuation of the entire west side of the docks, surrendering it to the fire_" The reporter announced as around her was a big crowd of police and paramedics working together to clear the docks.

"They need you son, Richie needs your help out there" Robert said as he walked into the lounge and sat on the armchair, he inwardly sighed when Virgil pulled himself up into a tighter ball at the presense of his father.

"I-I d-don't know if I can Pops... I-I can't u-use them anymore... not after..." Virgil spoke quietly and stopped when the camera man moved to show Gear talking to Shebang and Rubberband Man before they seperated of in different directions.

"After you saw the true nature of your powers? Virgil, son, I can't start to understand what you are feeling, or what you have been through," Robert said quietly keeping his voice low and gentle.

"But what I do know is that this isn't you Virgil, I know that you love your powers and being out in the electrical storms while the others hide away till its gone" He continued and watched Virgil carefully for any changes.

_Hope this works _Robert thought as he leaned forward resting his chin in his hands, his elbows on his knees. "Richie has felt the same way, about his powers being too powerful for him" He said seeing a instant reaction in his son.

"H-he did? W-was it because of Brainiac?" Virgil asked quietly turning slightly to look at his father, seeing his aging features were deepened by the glow of the television.

"It was, when I heard about you boys getting your powers back from the second big bang I know that you would face more adventures, more complicated problems and situations... do you want to talk?" Robert asked reaching up to turn the lamp on and sat on the couch on the other side of Virgil.

Virgil looked down pulling at the end of his trousers, his mind going over what his father had said, thinking about the things he had talked about with Richie. "J-just that things went from being so normal... normal for us, to like this" Virgil said with a quiet voice unlike his own. "They city needs a hero and that's all they want..." He continued noticing himself that his voice was unlike his own, Virgil remembered one time when they had talked like this after hearing Richie's father's racial comments.

Robert turned the television down, "Virgil, no one will blame you if you gave up being the hero Static but what about Richie?" He asked softly and smiled a little seeing Virgil uncurl slightly.

_Virgil it's not Static who I- _Richie's voice echoed in Virgil's mind, causing him to blush which was hid by his chocolate coloured skin.

"He won't want me to give up" Virgil answered uncurling fully and put his bare feet on the ground.

Robert smiled and nodded before looking back at the TV before frowning at the headline of the news.

"Dad, turn it up... I don't like this" Virgil said frowning himself looking at the fire behind the news reporter.

_The fire is continuing to spread even fighting against the heroes best efforts, the firefighters are quickly tiring and running out of ideas! _Shelly Sandoval reported over the roar of the fire while another explosion rocked the docks.

_We've been told to leave the docks to where the police have set up baracades and fire banks in a desperate attempt to stop the fire from spreading into the residential areas close by _The reporter continued as the camera shook from a loud roar like explosion.

"That wasn't a explosion..." Virgil muttered from his palce on the couch before running off upstairs, two at a time.

"Virgil!" Robert called after his son.

Sharon came out of the kitchen, "Daddy? What's going on?" Sharon asked as she came running out of the kitchen.

Robert looked over at his daughter before looking upstairs to where his son disappeared, "I don't know Sharon but I'm going to find out" Hee said before heading off upstairs to find Virgil, Robert could hear Sharon following close behind him.

* * *

"I don't think this will work Gear! Ever since that explosion the fire has become worse" Rubberband Man yelled across the open shock vox channel.

"Well we're running out of ideas... I thought of liquid nitrogen originally but I haven't got a way to spread it, the only way is that unless a miracle happens" Gear replied from where he hovering above Dakota Lake looking at the fire while Backpack scanned over the scene in front of him.

"Why can't the firefighters help? Couldn't they get a helicopter up in the air?" Shebang suggested from where she was helping the firefighters get out of the docks.

"The nearest water carriers are two hours away but by then the fire would have spreaded into the city, and we all got someone we love to protect!" Gear replied with a slight cough from the smoke.

Shebang and Rubberband Man felt a bone shuddering roar followed closely by another explosion, "Gear, what was that? Gear can you hear us?" They called, their voices overlapping each other.

"I... It's him! T-they're..." Gear's voice crackled through the shock vox channel.

Rubberband Man jumped across to join Shebang up on the top of a building and muttered a prayer under his breath.

Appearing amongst the flames a large dark figure nose up from the burning buildings, it was made up by flames with a large black shadow like body.

"It's the monster from the second big bang! I remember hearing about this thing..." Shebang said watching the monster wave its huge fiery hands around like it was attacking something.

"The metagas fused the two powerful metahumans together but what we last heard was that he disappeared into the lake" Rubberband Man informed Shebang as he frowned. _Brother... you just can't stay away can you? _He thought to himself and realized that the monster was attacking Gear.

"Ebon and Hotstreak? We've got to help Gear! He can't fight that thing alone!" Shebang yelled and moved to try and get closer to help.

"Shenice! The only way we can help Gear is by evacuating the docks and stop the fire from spreading" Rubberband Man said stopping Shebang by grabbing her arm.

"He's just buying time anyway" He added with a grim smile before hopping down off the roof onto the street, hoping that he was right.

* * *

"Virgil, what's the matter?" Robert asked as he entered Virgil's bedroom finding Virgil digging around in his wardrobe, his blue rucksack lying open on the bed with the static uniform poking out.

"I need to find something... Richie has been working on something that he got from Doctor Todd, we discovered that the doctor gave us the formulae to the cure" Virgil said pulling away some clothes to reveal a sealed metal case.

"The cure, Virgil... are you telling me that you have kept the cure here? All this time?" Robert asked his son sitting down on the bed trying to get his mind over the fact that Virgil and Richie had kept the cure to the metagas.

"We have... its because of what we saw at the beginning of the second big bang, and incase something happens that we don't need our powers anymore..." Virgil said quietly as he tried to remember the combination to open the silver case.

"What are you going to do? I can see that you're planning on going out there but are you sure you're ready?" Robert asked seeing that Virgil was entering the code into the case combination lock.

"I'll never be ready to be who I use to be but he's running out of time and this is the only way to defeat at least one of our nightmares" Virgil replied in a soft voice as he took two vials out gently before sealing the case back up.

Robert sighed and got up off the bed before crossing across to the window to look out onto the distant city. "I can't stop you from doing what is right, just come back safely" He said as he crossed his arms against his chest. "Just bring him back too Virgil, he worked hard for you and I'll surport you for whatever you decide" He said quietly before leaving the room, leaving his son in a stunned silence.

* * *

"Gear can't keep this up! That last blast was too close, Chief Barnsdale are you sure everything has been shut off around here?" Rubberband Man asked the chief of police, who was on the radio to his men.

"Rohan says everything but the water and sewage lines have been shut off, is there anything we could have missed?" Chief Barnsdale asked looking at the two heroes while the other up in the air distracted the monster.

Shebang shook her head, "Not unless we cut the electricity but we need that for the bases" She said glancing back at the emergency tents set up close by.

The monster roared in what sounded like anger and pain before lashing out a huge wave of fire, everyone ducked down feeling the shockwaves of the roar pass under their feet.

Light filled the air making the late evening seem midday, stunning everyone around in the immediate area and they prayed that when it cleared the monster would be at last defeated.

* * *

To be continued!  
How are you liking it so far? Please Read and Review to tell me!  
Thanks! 


	6. Chapter 6

Aftermath  
Chapter Six

The loud earthquake roar and blinding light covered the whole area of Dakota Docks, the rescue services and the heroes slowly got back up on their feet and their vision cleared up from the bright light that had filled the air shortly after the roar like earthquake that had knocked them off their feet.

"A-adam, can... can you hear me?" A voice crackled across the shock vox channel, making Rubberband Man and Shebang jump back up onto their feet, surprise written on their faces.

"S-static? Where are you?" Rubberband Man asked nodding at Shebang, who jumped up and across to the chiefs of police and fire.

"I-in the lake, c-come and get us... Gear's down" Static replied with a gasp of air before the signal cracked up.

"Ok Static! I'll bring a team of paramedics with me, what about him?" Rubberband Man asked.

"It's gone, I- I'll explain later" Static's voice replied sounded more strained than before.

* * *

_A few minutes earlier  
_  
The huge fire shadow monster roared as it launched a large wave of fire at Gear, trying to knock the hero out of the sky.

Gear cut the power to his jet blades and fell out of the sky far enough to dodge the wave of fire before activating his blades back on once again, throwing a ice cap as he spun around.

_I'm running out of tricks _Gear thought to himself as he watched the ice melt even before it could get near the monster, he was quickly running out of gadgets.

The monster roared loudly making Gear shoot back away from the fused monster wondering what it was upto, "Backpack! Keep up with this!" He yelled over the noise.

A huge ball of fire exploded from the monster's hands, filling the sky with bright white light and different waves of fire.

Gear tried to dodge the flames but managed to dodge a few before screaming in pain feeling a few of the fire streaks hit him on the chest and on his bare arms.

Backpack felt something was wrong and before it could even program the jets to automatic, the robot had to increase its hold on its owner as Gear was pulled aside and the monster roared in pain and disappeared into the remaining flames.

A loud splah was heard before the robot shut down to stop water affecting its circuits if the water seeped through the case. The rescuer looked up at the fire while keeping Gear afloat.

"H-hey G, come on bro!" Static said shaking Gear's unconscious form earning a moan while Static tried to keep them above the surface of the water.

Gear groaned but remained unconscious, "Come on Rich, don't do this to me please" Static pleaded moving Gear's arm across his shoulders and reached for his shock vox.

"A-adam, can... can you hear me?" He called through the shock vox channel, hoping that the device wasn't wet yet.

* * *

Rubberband Man gave Static a hand to pull Gear out of thelake and into the arms of the paramedics before giving Static a hand too.

"Great to see you back" Adam whispered into the young hero's ear as he wrapt a blanket around Static's shoulders.

"Don't welcome me back just yet Adam, not until I know Gear is ok" Static warned the elasticated hero before walking over to the team of paramedics. "How is he?" He asked seeing the paramedics using the light of the now dying fire to see Gear's injuries.

"We're going to have to take him in to clean up these burns especially the ones on his chest" One of the paramedics said and looked at Static, "You better come in too, just for a check up" He added seeing the hero shiver slightly.

"I'm fine, just wanted to know if Gear would be ok" Static repeated himself sounding unusually cold to Rubberband Man's ears.

Shebang joined Rubberband Man and saw him frowning, "What's wrong?" She asked watching Static follow the paramedics as they took Gear back towards the ambulances that were parked up by the emergency tents.

"Just that he seems cold, not himself..." Rubberband Man replied as they followed the paramedics but at a distance, he watched Static's back wondering if the young hero had returned to the the field too early.

Shebang looked at the elasticated hero before over at the electrified hero as he climbed up into the ambulance after the paramedics loaded Gear up inside. "Maybe he's not ready yet after..." She said before running up to the ambulance with Rubberband Man following close behind.

"Static, we're going to stay here until things have calmed down" Rubberband Man said and flinched when he saw Static's eyes, instead of the normal energetic and lively brown eyes they were cold and lifeless.

"Ok Rubberband Man, I'll stay with Gear as I got to change his helmet for the cloth mask to let the paramedics work" Static said looking at the heroes before being pushed into a nearby seat by one of the paramedics.

Shebang glanced at Rubberband Man before looking back at Static and disappeared off into the crowds, muttering under her breath while the news reporters were yelling for anyone's attention.

* * *

Robert paced around the kitchen, occasionally glancing at the phone or the shock vox that laid on the table, he had Richie make him a spare one after learning their secret identities Static and Gear.

_With the disappearance of the monster, the fire department assisted by the police and paramedics is at last gaining control of the fire _Shelly Sandoval reported, as an ambulance behind her left.

_Gear has been rushed off to hospital after a suprise rescue and appearance by our resident hero, Static who were both found in Dakota Lake_ She continued, her hand resting on her left ear, while behind the newsreporter was movement from the police and firefighters.

_We thank all of the heroes of Dakota including the couragious efforts of the police, paramedics and firefighters for putting their lifes on the line to fight against this powerful fire_ Shelly said with a smile.

_Back to you in the studio James _She finished and the noisy crime scene switched to a more quiet and calm newsroom.

Robert sat at the table during the report and shut the TV off once it was over, he sighed and took his glasses off before hiding his face in his hands.

"Daddy, did you just see the report? Adam just called me and he wants you to go to the hospital, somethings wrong with Virgil" Sharon said holding the cell phone close to her chest.

Robert looked up, putting his glasses back on after cleaning them quickly. "Did Adam say what is wrong?" He asked as he got up from the table crossing over to his daughter.

Sharon shook her head, "No, just something about that the hospital wants to run some observation tests on him as they landed in the water" She said inwardly wondering what was worrying Adam, as he sounded distant and distracted on the phone.

"Ok Sharon, you better come with me as I'm sure Adam will want to see you and Virgil" Robert said wondering what had happened to Virgil on his first time back in the costume so soon after his traumatic experience.

* * *

"Thanks Doc but I'm fine, I've been in the lake before and nothings happened" Static spoke to the doctor, who nodded.

"Ok Static but you can understand why we are concerned, but as for your partner he's fine just a few minor burns to the chest and bath of his arms" The doctor explained writing some notes on his clipboard.

"That's good to hear Doc, is it ok that I can see him?" Static asked as he tightened his mask before jumping off the bed.

"Well you're free to go, just got to get you to sign the release papers before I can let you see Gear" The doctor said pulling a few papers free and handed them out to the hero offering his own pen.

"Thanks" Static muttered as he took the forms and pen, he read them through before signing it.

* * *

Robert Hawkins along with his daughter Sharon entered the madness of the emergency department seeing firefighters and police being treated for burns or smoke damage.

"This is terrible Daddy" Sharon said as they walked through the department, seeing everyone running around with blankets or oxygen masks and tanks.

"I know Sharon but we're here now" Robert replied calmly and looked around at the chaos of the hospital wondering where they had put the injured heroes.

"Mr Hawkins, it's nice to see you" A doctor called joining Robert, juggling a file and was handed another by a passing nurse.

"Doctor Edwards, it is but wish it was at a better time! We're looking for the heroes, do you know where they are?" Robert asked with a tight smile.

"Thought the community center was supporting them, this way I've got Gear into one of the private rooms while the boss is dealing with the press" Doctor Edwards said and led the way to the stairs, as they climbed up the sounds of the accident and emergency department faded.

"The center is there for all of the city including the heroes, how are they?" Robert asked the doctor as they entered a wing.

"Asides from minor burns and covered in soot, they're all fine. We believe Gear's costume protected him from allowing the burns from getting worse than they would have been" Doctor Edwards told one of his old friends before pushing the door open, he held it open for Robert and his daughter.

"Sharon, glad you got my message" A familiar voice said and wrapt Sharon in a tight hug.

"Adam! I'm glad that you're ok, where's Shebang?" Sharon asked returning the hug before releasing him.

"On a coffee run, have you seen Static? He was released a little while ago before visiting Gear but now..." Rubberband Man broke away wondering about the young hero.

"Ok Adam, I know where he could have gone, Sharon can you stay here when Gear wakes up?" Robert asked seeing that the doctor had wandered off.

"Ok Daddy, just take care" Sharon said putting her free hand in her jacket pocket feeling Richie's glasses in there while her other hand held Adam's.

"I will, I'll be back as soon as I can" Robert replied with a smile and left the ward back towards the stairs, his mind going over what he had told Virgil before this whole incident.

* * *

Static stared out at the night sky and the city, he no longer could see the fire at the docks but he could hear the distant sounds of chaos of the emergency department down on the ground below.

Moving to sit on the ledge of the roof Virgil took his mask off and held it in his hands in front of him, he wondered how putting on the while mask changed him into a different person. A superhero that got his powers in an accident a few years ago before gaining them back in a recent incident at the docks he had just come from.

_Has it really been that long? It's just gone by so quicky _He thought to himself, blinking and shaking the waves of tiredness away.

When he had looked in at Gear, seeing him sleeping peacefully with bandages covering his lower amrs and chest while Virgil's spare mask hid his secrete identity. He had quickly left the room to avoid any awkward questions from Rubberband Man and Shebang.

"Virgil" A familiar deep voice called him out of his thoughts.

"Pops.. h-how long have you been here?" Virgil asked not moving his eyes away from the mask in his hands while his feet dangled over the edge.

"Just a little while, the doctor told me that you were both lucky... what's wrong son?" Robert asked crossing over to his son slowly before resting a hand on his shoulder.

Virgil tensed up and relaxed a little under his father's touch, "I- I thought that I was too late when I saw that bright light but then throwing the cure and pulling Gear into the lake," He explained before letting out a slow breath then slowly took a few slow deep breaths of the cool night air.

Robert remained silent but his smile turned soft when he heard the same compassion and love in Virgil's voice that he heard in Sharon's when she talked about Adam.

"But I'm glad that he's safe now... but, I'm not sure that I am" Virgil continued softly before turning around to face his father.

"Dad, I have lost my powers" He announced strongly.

* * *

To be continued..

Sorry that chapter five seemed rushed, guess it was but this makes up for it ne?  
I'll be in hiding now!  
So Read and Review


	7. Chapter 7

Aftermath

Chapter Seven

"Dad, I lost my powers" Virgil said softly before pulling out the mask looking at it as it stood out in his black gloves.

Robert inwardly sighed and crossed over to Virgil and pulled him into a hug, through his thin jacket he could feel that his son was shivering in his arms.

Pulling him back, Robert made Virgil look up, "Virgil, I need you to change out of your clothes as they're wet from where you fell into the docks" He said softly with the stern tone in his voice.

"I-I can't Pops, I'm needed here" Virgil muttered fighting free of his father's hands and backed away from him.

"Virgil, Richie will understand if I take you to your headquarters to get you into some clean clothes" Robert said softly and looked at the city lights before sighing softly.

Virgil remained silent before another loud ruckus started down below; he crossed over and peered over the edge seeing flashes of cameras and distant yells of gangs of news reporters. "They're here, there's no way out…" Virgil muttered backing away from the edge of the roof and leaned against the open doorway that led down into the hospital.

Robert groaned and rubbed his temples to help with the building headache, "No, there is a way out… I know there is" He said with a tired sigh.

Crossing over to Virgil, he took the mask freeing the dark shades from it and offered them to Virgil. "Put these on and pull your hood up, we'll go out through one of the side exits" Robert said as he put the mask into his own pocket.

Virgil sighed softly, "Fine… but I still feel different… wrong" He muttered as he pulled the hood of his jacket up, hiding his eyes with the dark blue shades.

"You're just tired Virgil, I'm sure that once you have got changed, some rest and something to eat things will look better" Robert replied and led the way back to the stairs inwardly hoping he was right as they climbed down the stairs.

* * *

"Was it really that bad out there Adam?" Sharon asked softly sitting by Richie's bed as the metahuman genius continued to sleep.

"It was but it must have been worse for Gear, I'm just glad that Static… Virgil arrived when he did but he seemed cold" Adam replied resting his hands on Sharon's shoulders.

They had sent Shebang to rest back at her own place; everyone needed a shower, change of clothes and some rest. Their minds however were occupied with the odd behaviour of Virgil when he was in his Static costume.

"I don't understand this Adam, I thought that he loved being the hero but now…" Sharon broke away hearing soft moans coming from the bed.

"Rich? You awake?" Adam asked softly while Sharon dug in her pocket for Richie's glasses.

"A- Adam? W-what happened?" Richie asked quietly, his voice a little croaky while there were signs of sleep written all across his face and voice.

"Well the fire is almost out, here we picked these up for you" Sharon said handing Richie's glasses making sure that Richie could find them.

"We, I-is Virgil here?" Richie asked and groaned as he tried to sit up before sinking back into the pillows taking shallow breaths.

"Easy Rich, no he isn't… Robert is with him, Static save you from the monster" Adam explained as Richie put his glasses on, letting the room become clearer.

"S-static… but that's not possible, Virgil is terrified of his powers" Richie said with a soft sigh and looked up at the bare white ceiling. He could feel that there were bandages around his arms and chest, "What are they for?" He asked looking at the bandages.

"They're for the burns you got during that battle, do you remember?" Adam asked glancing back at Sharon slightly with a small frown.

Richie closed his eyes and tried to remember the battle, he could remember the appearance of the monster that use to be the metahuman villains Hotstreak and Ebon before a bright light and stabbing pain filled his mind.

Sharon sat back down on the chair and waited for Richie to reply to Adam's question, she sighed softly and wondered how long Robert was coping with Virgil.

* * *

Robert followed Virgil into the Abandoned Gas Station of Solitude, he had been there a few times in the past but this time it seemed different.

"Guess you boys cleared up since I last been here, go and get changed while I fix you a coffee" Richie said making another attempt to make a conversation with his son.

"Just had to after the mucked up experiment" Virgil muttered stripped off his gloves and jacket before disappearing off to the back of the gas station for a shower and a fresh set of clothes.

Robert sighed before looking around seeing that Virgil and Richie had modified their headquarters to a second home, including a kitchen and by sounds of things a small bathroom including showers.

Looking at the kitchen area Robert smiled seeing the coffee maker with fresh filters and clean mugs stored close by, he also found a cupboard full of energy bars in a variety of different flavours.

Robert was impressed and scared in how well his son and Richie had set up their headquarters, he looked around the gas station from where he stood as he waited for Virgil to come back into the main room. He could see where Richie would work on new inventions or new ideas, which were diagrams covering the walls near the computer. Robert could imagine Virgil lounging on the old couch reading comic books or just watching Richie work at the workbench.

"I-it's not much but its somewhere where we can go for our superhero things, or just to hang out" Virgil spoke quietly leaning against the doorway holding his jacket in his arm, his hair looked damp from the quick shower had a few minutes ago.

The coffee maker started to hiss as it warmed up, producing steam before producing the hot drink for the father and son, Robert dug out a few energy bars before nodding towards the couch.

"Take a seat Virgil and eat a couple of these, I'm sure that is why they're here" Robert said pressing the energy bars into Virgil's hands as his son crossed over to sit on the couch.

Virgil sat down with a soft sigh and played with the energy bars in his hands, it was Richie who discovered them and realized that the energy bars perked Virgil up without using the zap caps. "They are Rich discovered them" He said softly, going over the thoughts that were on his mind since waking up after the living nightmare of transforming into the energy monster.

Robert made two coffees quietly caught up in his own thoughts and memories before taking the hot drinks over to his son, "Here, want to talk?" He asked offering one of the mugs.

Virgil accepted the mug after putting the energy bar down and nodded.

* * *

Richie sighed softly as he opened his eyes thinking about Virgil and why he acted like he did when dressed like Static, Richie could remember telling Virgil about being the same person with or without the mask.

A knock on the door brought Richie out of his thoughts knocking him out of the memories of the past, "Hello Gear, sorry to disturb you but I'm Dr Barnes from the burns unit" A doctor introduced himself, coming into the private room closing the door behind him.

"Nice to meet you Dr Barnes, I'm ok just tired… it has been a little hectic in the city lately" Richie said forgetting that he was wearing the spare mask Virgil took to carrying around with him.

"So I have gathered from the news reporters, must have been difficult out there without Static" Dr Barnes replied as he took a look at the chart at the bottom of the bed.

"Have had it harder, got to thank Rubberband Man and Shebang too as they did a lot of work and saved many lives at the docks" Richie said with a small shrug.

"Still glad Static appeared when he did, the city still thinks he's the greatest" Dr Barnes muttered as he read over the chart. "Well I see nothing wrong so you can be discharged as soon as a nurse has taught you how to change your bandages" The doctor added out loud.

_No wonder V's messed up _Richie thought to himself with an inward sigh.

_When the mask is on everyone sees Static _Virgil's voice echoed in Richie's mind.

"Ok Doc thanks! Have you seen Rubberband Man?" Richie asked with a small wince as he tried to sit up.

"No but I will find him for you after I find a nurse to change your bandages, are you sure you're ok?" Dr Barnes asked frowning at seeing etches of pain written on the hero's face.

"I-It's nothing just a bruised rib from earlier" Richie said stifling his breath slowly to get his ribs to calm down.

Dr Barnes frowned. "Well I'll have the nurse take a look for you" He said as he wrote on the notepad then left the room.

Richie sighed and leaned back against the pillows hoping that the burns weren't as bad as they could have been, _At least the new design worked _He thought with a soft sigh.

* * *

Robert looked down into the empty cup, "Are you sure Virgil, Do you think you need more time to think this over?" He asked looking up at his son, who was pacing slightly along the length of the couch.

"I am Pops; I'm sure about that but as for being Static…" Virgil answered stopping his pacing and looked down at his costume, tracing the symbol on his chest.

"You're just tired Virgil, it was your first day out there, out in the city for nearly a week" Robert replied getting up off the couch and crossed over to his son.

"Y-you're right Dad, let's get back to the hospital… I need to talk to Richie and tell him what I told you" Virgil said with a soft smile.

"Pops thanks for accepting me" He added shortly afterwards with a true smile, which brought a smile to Robert's face.

"It's ok Virgil, as long as you're happy then I'm happy for you" Robert said and hugged his son back who had thrown himself into his father's arms. "Come on let's get to the hospital" He said holding his son with a smile.

To be continued!


	8. Chapter 8

Aftermath

Chapter Eight

Richie looked at his costume, seeing how the paramedics had cut it off him, making it useless to wear, _Great… now what am I going to wear_ He thought with a sigh putting it back on the bed.

"Knock! knock, anyone ordered pizza?" A familiar voiced called from the doorway knocking Richie out of his thoughts. Richie looked across and grinned seeing his best friend.

"Actually I ordered the cheeseburger with extra onions" He replied with a smile as Virgil came into the room and closed the door behind him, before lowering his hood.

"Please tell me you brought me something to wear, these are for the scrap pile at HQ" Richie said feeding his hand through the cuts and holes of what was left of his costume.

"Yeah I did, can't wait to get out of here and back home huh?" Virgil asked with a grin holding his old blue rucksack out for Richie to take.

"Love to, let me get dressed then we can get out of here" Richie said removing the horrid hospital gown and thought he heard Virgil take a sharp intake.

"What's the matter?" Richie asked wincing at the movement of searching inside Virgil's rucksack before biting back a laugh at feeling Virgil's gloved fingers trace along his ribs.

"How did this happen?" Virgil asked looking at Richie's ribs seeing the light purple bruising along his ribcage.

"It's nothing V, it happened a few days ago but they'll heal like they always will" Richie said stepping away from the uncomfortable touch of Virgil's fingers.

Virgin nodded with a sigh and backed away, looking around the room seeing how bare it was while wondering how anyone could stay in these private rooms.

"I-it was Ebon and Puff using the mall as a battle ground, so that thing at the docks had to be Hotstreak" Richie said softly as he finished getting dressed, putting his jet blades on his feet.

"Hotstreak, it would explain the fire, but getting in the middle of Ebon and Puff wasn't the smartest thing Rich" Virgil said sitting up on the bed while Richie was reunited with Backpack via his helmet interface.

"I had to V, they insulted you… insulted us, but they're not going to get out for a while," Richie said putting his glasses into a safe compartment inside Backpack. "They will have to get out of the mixed restraints I used first" He added looking at Virgil with a smile.

Virgil looked at Richie in his costume then down at his, "You mean they insulted Static and Gear…" He said softly still thinking that the hero Static and he were separate people.

"No I don't V; please I don't want to loose you like I almost did with that monster… without the masks we are still people with powers, metahumans but showing restraint" Richie said sitting up next to Virgil, swinging his legs slightly glancing at Virgil before looked back down at his feet.

"Virgil… it's not Static who I fell in love with" Richie said softly, his stomach felt full of butterflies while his heart thumped in his ears all the while his high speed mind kept thinking of hundreds of scenarios.

Virgil slid off the bed and crossed his arms tightly across his chest, he wanted to return the feelings but he feared that they were risking everything in their life and more importantly, their friendship that was almost brotherly.

Richie watched Virgil silently; he wanted to just hold him close until a reply came. He wanted to help Virgil through his trauma but dropping something like this could cause his friend to fall back into depression.

"R-rich, I-I think I love you too… not just as a close friend, brother but as someone to share the rest of my life with" Virgil replied softly turning to face Richie with a smile, he felt a bit of the burden on his shoulders and clouding his heart become clearer.

Richie smiled and got off the bed, skating over to Virgil slowly to see Virgil's reaction and was caught slightly off guard when Virgil wrapt him in a hug, which he slowly returned. "I- I was going to tell you that day but I've been putting it off for a long time now, finding different excuses or not wanting to put the extra stress on you" He said with a smile happy that Virgil felt the same way.

Virgil nodded resting his head on Richie's shoulder, "I have been thinking about it for a while too, think of the stress of this brought it up clearer to me" He said quietly resting his hands on the small of Richie's back.

Richie sighed softly and held Virgil against him, "How about we head home, you're tired and no trying to hide it as you're shaking" He said softly resting a hand amongst Virgil's hair while the other stroked Virgil's back gently.

Virgil sighed and nodded, "I am… it took a long time to give me the courage to dress up like this and rescue you but it was the thought of loosing you that gave me the courage" He said softly before stifling a yawn.

Richie caught this and reluctantly broke away from Virgil to reach back for his helmet and the now empty rucksack, before helping Virgil to pull his hood up to cover his identity until they got clear of the hospital and back to the Hawkins Residence.

"Is Mr H outside?" Richie asked as he put his helmet on, Virgil nodded and got a few papers out of his pocket.

"Pops signed you out, just got to show these to the nurse at reception" Virgil explained with another covered yawn.

Richie gave the rucksack to Virgil before taking the papers, "Ok V, let's get home then to bed… I'll ask Shenice to patrol later" He said retrieved the papers before securing his helmet.

* * *

Robert looked down into his oversized mug, filled with dark brown almost black coffee. His mind repeated the conversations he had had over the last few days with different people in different locations.

Here in the kitchen, the roof of the house and then the office at the community centre but then there up on the roof of Dakota General Hospital and later at the Abandoned Gas Station of Solitude was when Robert learnt more about his son and how complicated his life had gotten.

Virgil had just said to Robert about how he was afraid of his powers explaining how instead of the fear and respect he use to have, it was just pure fear put into the electric hero known as Static.

Robert shook his head as he was still getting use to Virgil being the energetic superhero Static, but now after the incident that transformed him into the energy monster that had destroyed several power stations across Dakota.

_Now Dakota docks is a big pile of embers while Richie and Virgil recover from what must have been a tough and terrifying fight with the monster that had appeared there _Robert thought to himself sipping on his coffee.

Robert got up and looked into the lounge and saw only one figure on the couch, he frowned a little as he looked around the couch before smiling. Richie had leaned against the arm of the couch with Virgil curled up in a very strange angle that looked uncomfortable to Robert.

Richie sighed softly and held Virgil closer as he moved to rest his head on Virgil's, which was just tucked under Richie's arm with the rest of his arm down his back.

Robert shook his head with a smile before freeing a blanket from the back of the armchair and draped it over Virgil and Richie with a smile as they kept sleeping with the television flashing softly showing a black and white film.

* * *

The sun rose up over the city, greeting a new day to the city of Dakota; there was smoke rising up from the burning embers of what remained of Dakota Docks while building continued at the old sites of the power stations that were destroyed during the energy monster's attacks.

"This is Shelly Sandoval reporting to you live above the city of Dakota, as you can see from our camera's footage repairs have already begun in different places across the city." The reporter spoke calmly and loudly over the sound of the helicopter.

"With help from Alva Industries and a surprise donation from Gotham's Wayne Industries, the city is rising back up from the destruction and chaos that had filled its peaceful streets but most importantly is that the hero Static has returned" Shelly continued using her free hand to keep her hair away from her face.

"Our hero returned to us just in the nick of time to save his partner, Gear from the fierce shadow like monster which was quickly defeated and buried amongst the piles of ash and debris" The reporter continued her report on the news.

"I think I speak for everyone when I say thank you Static and Gear for saving our city and hope that you continue to protect it together for many years to come" Shelly reported and the screen switched back over to the news room.

* * *

Virgil half watched the report through blurry eyes; he could feel the warm pillow moving as it continued to breathe in a deep sleep.

Virgil's pillow moved around a little before waking up, Richie's vision was blurred by tiredness and the absence of his glasses. "Hm, Virg?" He croaked softly, his voice cracking with a yawn.

"I'm here" Virgil replied before yawning himself.

"This is nice isn't it? Just being here, on the couch together" Richie said softly, his mind still full of sleep and groaned as he sat up a little.

Virgil moved up a little with cat like grace but slid down until he was using Richie's lap as a pillow instead of his partner's tender chest and ribs. "It is it feels better now" He replied looking up at Richie with a smile.

"I wouldn't trade this for anything in the world, well maybe a fully paid state of the art laboratory with unlimited resources" Richie said with a grin as he reached to the small table and found his glasses there, slipping them on to see Virgil pouting.

Virgil sat up untangling his legs from the blanket and looked at his friend with the full puppy dog look; watery eyes, pouting lip and his head slightly tilted.

Richie couldn't resist and attacked Virgil's vulnerable sides, making them both land on the floor with Virgil on top of him.

They looked into each other's eyes, their breathing heavy from the small laughing bout. Their confessions about their feelings for each other rose up fresh in each other's minds before they both lost themselves in sharing a long and passionate kiss.

Robert had snuck down the stairs at hearing laughter and smiled in seeing the teenagers tangled up on the floor knowing that now everything will be fine as long as they're together.

**The End!**


End file.
